


Even the Bat can be scared. Even the Golden Boy isn't perfect. (or "Being Batman is tough")

by Domisol_28



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, DCU (Comics), bat man - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Batman, Fear gas, Guilt, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU), fear toxin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domisol_28/pseuds/Domisol_28
Summary: Dick is Batman and Damian is his Robin. What will happen when the great Batman inhales the fear toxin?





	Even the Bat can be scared. Even the Golden Boy isn't perfect. (or "Being Batman is tough")

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I know this one-shot isn't neither long or very good, but i hope you like it. It is my first batfamily fanfic ever and my first written published here at Ao3.

It was a night just as the others. Dick and Damian were patrolling, but everything seemed under control, until they heard a yell coming from a warehouse and two men running out of it. They rushed to it and entered, once in there, they saw The Scarecrow and some of his henchmen. Robin and Batman looked at each other, prepared for fighting.  
-Robin, you take out the four of the left, i will take care of the six in the right and we defeat The Scarecrow together- the older one said and the younger nodded. They started fighting and they knocked out the ten henchmen while The Scarecrow was watching with a grin in his face.  
-Do you really think it will be that easy Batman?- the villain approached Dick, but when he was half a meter from him, he threw a rock at Damian, breaking his breather. Batman kicked his enemy in the face and took out his breather, giving it to Damian.  
-Put it on Robin, i have another one- he lied, but his partner didn’t notice it. The two of them didn’t have problem in defeating The Scarecrow and tying him up. When the older hero was about to call the police, the villain managed to pull out one of his fear gas grenades and throw it. Robin could just think in how stupid their enemy was, the two of them had breathers, but then he turned to his older brother and saw him without one, paralyzed, looking to the front and murmuring. Damian couldn’t decide if he felt angry, thankful, worried or guilty, he finally chose the first one because he could work better with that one. He called the police and told them where the Arkaham fugitive was before calling his two other brothers to help him with Dick. When he cut the call with Tim, he looked at Richard, he had never seen him that way, he seemed truly scared. He got near him and could hear his own name coming out of Grayson’s mouth.  
***  
All Dick could see was himself chained into a wall and a television in front of him, which showed how some guys were torturing Damian. He tried to escape from the chains and saved him, but he couldn’t. Tears were running down his face, he was murmuring his youngest brother’s name, until he saw how Little-D wouldn’t move anymore.  
-Damian!- he shouted, some seconds later the screen showed another thing: Jason and Timothy in the same state as the other one -No, no, no, no-  
The bad guys entered the room and unchained him, only to take him to a very narrow bridge, where only one of his feet could fit. He was quite afraid of heights, but he thought he was over that fear. He wasn’t. The image of his family family falling to death still hunted him.  
***  
When Damian heard his name coming out of Dick’s mouth in the way of a heartbreaking cry, he felt his heart contract. He could see tears running down in his brother’s face. At that moment he heard his two other siblings arrive.  
-Thank goodness you came, Batman inhaled some fear gas and we need to take him home- the Wayne said  
-Why wasn’t he wearing his breather?- Jason asked  
-He gave it to me- the smallest sibling explained -don’t look at me like that, he said he had another one-  
-Alright, we believe you Little Bat, but we need to get going- Tim interrupted  
***  
Richard saw himself in a new place, it was the mansion. He felt safe for a second, but then Bruce got near him.  
-You failed me, you failed me and all of your siblings. You are a disgrace Grayson, I should have left you alone- the man didn’t shout, and he didn’t sound angry, but the disappointment in his voice was even worst for the first Robin -Maybe i would have found someone better, and i wouldn’t have had to hear you all the day talking, you were annoying for goodness sake-  
-I am so sorry, i will be better, i promise, just don’t leave me. You and my siblings are my only family, please- Dick begged -I know i was annoying and i am not the best, but…-  
-Too many promises that you are unable to keep. You suck at this, I can’t explain you my relief when I found Jason and you became Nightwing. Now get out of my house!-  
-You are right, I suck at everything- the former Robin murmured before leaving the house  
***  
Damian prayed for the antidote to work, he couldn’t stand seeing his oldest brother so weak and saying those things. Tim wasn’t any better, he admired Richard, and couldn’t believe he was saying such things. Some minutes after Jason had applied the antidote, Dick sat up and open his eyes, but didn’t look at his siblings, he felt ashamed of what happened and angry with himself.  
-Thanks guys- was all he could say before standing up and living the infirmary. He didn't have his mask on but he didn't cared. He went to the roof and looked at the city. He sat down and hugged his knees, tears streaming down his face. The first Robin heard some footsteps and dried his tears, he knew he couldn’t show weakness, not being the oldest one, not being Batman. He saw how his immediate younger brother sat next to him  
-Are you alright Dickie Bird?- he asked -why did you leave like that?-  
-I needed some air Jay. Who would have said i would still be so vulnerable to that gas after experimenting it so many times?- he laughed in a bitter way  
-The Scarecrow always changes his toxin, maybe that’s why- Jason looked at his older brother and sighed -I will leave you alone, i know that's what you want- he stood up and looked at Richard -You are doing well, really- he went to the living room, where his younger brother were waiting for him -he wants to be alone-  
-I don’t think it is because of the toxin- Timothy said and looked at his younger brother -I think he feels that he failed you Little-D, you and, well, Batman. Maybe even Jason and me-  
-Baby bird is right, b- Red Hood started but he was interrupted by Damian  
-I will talk to him- he said and before any of his siblings could say otherwise, he went to the roof -Grayson, we need to talk-  
-Bab…- he sighed, he felt he didn’t have the right to call him that way -Damian, look, i am sorry- he looked at him but the face of the younger one reminded him of Bruce, what made it worst, so he looked away -I will train more, this won’t happen again- he half smiled and looked at him once more -I will do better, i promise Damian, i am sorry for today- he looked to the city when he felt his eyes getting wet again  
-Are you stupid Grayson?- the younger boy yelled before taking a deep breath and sitting next to his brother. The scream made Dick shiver -Sorry, didn’t mean to shout. What i mean is that you did that so i wouldn't need to experience the fear gas, you don’t need to apologise-  
-But i should have hit him when he got near me or take an extra breather-  
-Don’t be so hard on yourself, you saved me. And about the toxine and your experience, it can happen to anyone.- Damian never thought he would be in that situation -And i am not my father, you don’t need to promise to train, i am your brother, we like it or not, and even though i am younger, i will be here for you-  
Richard looked at his youngest brother  
-Thank you Baby Bat, you did very well today, your father would be proud-  
-Our father would be proud of both of us- the arabian replied  
-I love you Damian- Dick said with a soft laughed and tousled his brother’s hair  
-Me too Dick-


End file.
